The Man Worthy of History Texts
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: In the Prefecture of Namimori, there lies a hidden treasure. This hidden treasure isn't big, but this hidden treasure isn't small. This hidden treasure is a man that can only be defined by the word "Extreme." This is his story.
1. The Realization of Extreme

**YES!  
><strong>I can even begin to explain.

So if you liked my story "Midori, Are You Ready?" then you know what this is about. I enjoyed writing about Ryohei in that series so much that I felt the extreme desire to write a series purely devoted to him.

He really doesn't get enough love guys.

But this is a drabble series, so I'm not going to able to update it religiously like my other series. I'm shooting for at least once a month. Reviews help the chances of a faster release (wink wink) lol.

**Now for some Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 1,738

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I take claim of all concepts written in this series.<p>

Give love to Sora Yuuki Uchilen for being a great beta.

=Comments/Advice are loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><em>In the Prefecture of Namimori, there lies a hidden treasure. This hidden treasure isn't big, but this hidden treasure isn't small. This hidden treasure is a man that can only be defined by the word "Extreme." This man is Ryohei Sasagawa. This is his story.<em>

_Of course, with any story, you can only start at the beginning. This is exactly where we will start. The year is 2004 and the age of Ryohei is nine. Now what could be so imperative to this young boy's life at this age? Today is a moment worthy of history texts because this was the day he realized his life's motto. _

We will start on a corner. There lays a two-story house in the heart of Namimori. Upstairs on the second floor and two doors down on the right sits a boy. With white wisps wandering worldwide and silver eyes fixed on a matching Nintendo DS, Ryohei Sasagawa is pissed. Well, he's too young to cuss (in front of his parents) so we will say he is angry, annoyed, agitated, and overall, unimpressed. This confusing contraption that is supposed to be the toy of 2004 is a piece of junk according to the boy. The real truth is that he just sucks at video games.

Being so frazzled from such a ridiculous contraption, he throws against the wall with mighty power. The DS is looking more like an electronic zombie now; its limbs staying in tact only by the wires strung through its system.

His mother will be pissed.

But Ryohei Sasagawa won't be in trouble for at least a week. This time is calculated by the three days of complaining it will take her to get the boy to slightly consider cleaning his room, the fourth day that he will forget all about his promise to clean, and the fifth day where his dad will bribe him just right. Dad will offer to take him to the Sunday Circuit Bowling Competitions held in the Northeast corner of town. Ryohei is surprisingly good at bowling.

Still, Ryohei will get in trouble and will not even know why—but his mother will know. Dad won't really care because Ryohei does what he does because he's Ryohei. Sasagawa-san, informally known as Ryan Sasagawa, is a cool dude.

Ryohei thinks his dad is a funny guy that sometimes smells weird.

But let's not forget that Ryohei isn't the type to be worried about the particulars of people.

No longer caring or remembering the DS, he tosses some Harry Potter stuff his mother bought. It's not like he knows who that four-eyed, scar-faced loser is. Maybe he's Kyoko's crush. As Ryohei tries to ponder this, he only strains the grey matter in his noggin and gives himself a headache. So he decides to go see what his dad is doing. Maybe dad and I can go to the park and race, thinks that little Sasagawa. Them going to the park and racing is Ryan on a bike and Ryohei not.

Ryan always wins.

Ryohei is sure he will beat him someday.

So Ryohei tromps. He wanders down the hallway of wooden floors. His small feet creak on occasion and his nose snorts on occasion too, though his nose really has no reason to like the complaining floor does. Ryohei is just a snortin' fool. He will stop this habit when his dad finally tells him it isn't cool—in 3 years.

But almost to the stairs, Ryohei finds himself curious. His eyes brush over the first door to the right, which also happens to be the first door on the left if you look at it from the stairway. This enigmatic door is Kyoko's (his little sister's) door. After an unintentionally loud knock, a soft response, and an unnecessary snort is the entrance of Ryohei.

He peeks inside to the room of buttery yellow walls and white furniture. There are pictures of flowers, animals, and stick figures of her family taped to the walls. But his attention isn't focused on the pictures or the furniture, he is curious of his little sister. She is sitting in the center of the room with two girls, playing with 'Bratz dolls.' Apparently these are the hip things right now, if you're a cootie-ridden girl.

The little boy looks at his sister, that is a spitting image of their mother. Unable to discern a proper beginning to this curiosity of his, he immediately yells, "Kyoko-chan, are you dating?"

The girl with honey brown hair and eyes tilts her head. Her two pals start blushing and snap their attention to the girl two years younger than the boy in the doorway. Kyoko then realizes her friends are awestruck by the false information, and she instantly begins to blush.

"Boys have cooties Onii-san."

"Then why is there a picture of a boy with a weird thing on his forehead in my room?"

The two friends, one brunette and one with cranberry colored hair, instantly come to the conclusion Ryohei is gay. Kyoko knows better.

"Oni-san, that's Harry Potter-san."

His eyes sparkle in ferocity and his fist rises. "I knew it. You are dating! I'm going to fight him! And I'm telling Dad!"

The two girls found this to be more interesting than dolls.

"Oni-san, Harry Potter-san is a wizard from that English movie Dad showed us. Remember?"

Ryohei only stares at her weirdly, of course he doesn't remember. Dad's attempts to make Ryohei bilingual are in vain. They are very successful when it comes to Kyoko. Too bad you can't teach kids common sense as well, Ryan.

After ten minutes of reminding Ryohei about Harry Potter, the special wizard of England or whoever he is, the boy is no longer under the impression that Kyoko is dating. But he is under the impression that wizards are real. He's sure that this Harry Potter-san can show him the ways of the wizards. A wizard's life sounds like a passionate one.

Oh, Ryohei…

That little Ryohei Sasagawa is so curious about the life of a wizard that he races out of the room without even the slightest goodbye to his sister. All three girls know this is a common thing of Ryohei. The wood floors creak and complain as the hyper child races down the stairs in his excitement. Being so excited, the boy slips on the last stair. His sock causes his tumble, and his body pays no mind. Ryohei instantly rises and keeps running. Everyone else in the house is unfazed as well.

Ryohei is a snortin' and slippin' fool.

"DAD," yells the white haired boy with untamed hair.

The older, mirror image looks over to him with an unfading grin, glassy eyes, and a pungent stench about him. He holds in his laughter and merely shushes him. Ryohei stops.

"What's wrong dad?"

"Movie time, kid." The man points to the TV in front of them. "Sit with me."

Ryohei, knowing how much his Dad likes watching movies, grins and sits. Ryan watches his son get comfortable next to him, drapes his arms on the top of the couch, switches his crossed legs, and goes back to watching the movie. The curiosity of a wizard's life is instantly forgotten. It must not have really mattered.

Little Sasagawa doesn't have to be insanely smart to see how much movies entertain his father, often times bringing the man to tears and fits of laughter. This often makes Ryohei laugh and chuckle too. The son also knows that it's more common when he smells weird.

Ryohei's dad is a pothead.

Without weed, he's a pretty extreme guy.

Together the two sit on a large leather couch and watch some movie where the actors are only speaking English. Ryohei doesn't understand any of the words that are being said between the two main characters, but he can tell that Ryan finds the Asian guy and the brown guy very amusing.

Every so often, when the humor is appropriate for his son, Ryan will explain to him what is going on. Ryohei usually doesn't get the jokes, but seeing his dad laugh always makes him laugh. Ryan's happy vibes make Ryohei have happy vibes.

As the story progresses on the TV, Ryohei figures out that one guy is named Harold (the Asian) and one is named _Kuma_ (the brown one).

Ryohei's eyebrows wriggle into a more confused expression. "Dad, who would want the name _bear_?"

"Who's a bear?" Ryan doesn't remember any bears in the movie, only cheetahs and raccoons.

Ryohei points to the brown guy, and Ryan reveals that his name is Kumar. The son says that name is weirder. Ryan laughs.

So the movie keeps playing, Ryan keeps his random fits of chuckles, and Ryohei just watches Harold and Kumar in confusion. Normally, Ryohei leaves after about ten minutes, no longer finding interest in what he doesn't understand, but this time is different: Sasagawa keeps seeing a group of guys appear randomly. He doesn't know who the guys are and he doesn't even know what they're about, but he knows that those guys are very passionate about it.

Ryohei points to the screen. "I like those guys."

"The guys with the big truck?"

"Yeah." The son nods excitedly. "They are very passionate about something."

Ryan leans into his son. "You could say they're_ extreme_."

Ryohei cocks his head to one side. "Extreme?"

The world may never understand why, but something about Ryohei saying extreme in such a way brings Ryan to tears. It was ridiculous, it was hilarious, it was…

Ryan has a moment of extreme goofiness, throwing his fists up valiantly and shaking his head passionately as he bellows, "TO THE EXTREME!"

There is pause.

The action of his father, which was a reaction to his action, sparks something. Ryohei's eyes are afire, alive, and aware. It is this moment that he realizes that life must be lived to the extreme, or it is not worth living.

The boy stands and yells at the top of his lungs. "HARRY POTTER-SAN IS STUPID BECAUSE WIZARDS AREN'T EXTREME!"

Ryan can only stare with a blank expression as his son yells something else about races, video games, and dolls before running out the door. Then the silver-eyed man begins to laugh wildly.

An older version of Kyoko enters the room. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea Kanna, but that son of ours is something extreme."


	2. Meeting Kangaryuu

**The Hood Internet = Grandpa Dancing  
><strong>you should check out their songs.

So I actually wrote this one before I got the first chapter done. But I wanted to release chapter one first obviously, so yeah. I like a lot of stuff in this chapter.

But just FYI, I'm not writing this in any specific order... so don't be alarmed when I skip from pre-KHR times to TYL lol.

I probably should have mentioned this in the first chapter. (shoulder shrug) Oh well.

**Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 2,031

[I do not own any KHR characters]  
>I claim ownership of all concept presented in this series.<p>

Please give props to Sora Yuuki Uchilen for her lovely beta skills.

=Comments/Advice are Loved=

**.Captain.**

* * *

><p><em>Today we are looking at a later time in the Life of Ryohei Sasagawa. In his present life, the moment hasn't happened. But it is a moment that will happen, and the events will play all the same.<em>

Ryohei is walking. Down the bustling streets of Namimori's business district is where he's walking. He isn't walking extremely fast, but he isn't walking extremely slow either. This normally hyper man that lives to the limit is feeling extremely _mixed_ today. Today is the day.

Verde has given the Tenth Vongola their special box weapons.

Ryohei will meet his box weapon today.

He is extremely nervous.

He is extremely excited.

Ryohei is extreme.

Personified.

So Ryohei walks. He ambles through the shoppers, hoppers, coppers, and runway stoppers. He stops for the runway stoppers. Ryohei may be the ultimate extreme, but he is also a man to the extreme. There is nothing like a beautiful woman in an extremely sexy dress. Teeth bite his lip, then a tongue swiftly licks, and the gander ends with a satisfied snort. I'd date her to the extreme, thinks the boxer. Then maybe show her something extreme…

Cockiness is a trait the boxer wears.

It fits him well.

You would think that our extreme Sasagawa would instantly head towards the Vongola base in an ultimate rush to meet this box animal that would be perfect for him, but it is on the contrary. The man, by the name of Ryohei Sasagawa, is searching. Let me tell the audience that this type of search has never been done by Ryohei before. He is in for something intense.

What is Ryohei searching for?

A gift.

He doesn't want to meet this box weapon that is supposed to be extremely perfect for him, and meet him empty handed. I would be an asshole if I did that, thinks the searching boxer. So then man searches. He searches in his mind for the perfect gift just as he searches the shops through their windows. His eyes pry, from his mouth a sigh, and his ambition? Die.

He can't do it.

He doesn't even know who the guy is.

Ryohei furrows his brows to the ringing cell phone but quickly answers. It is Hayato Gokudera. Ryohei half listens to the calmly annoyed Storm Guardian on the other line as he tells the boxer to 'hurry the hell up.' Apparently Sawada doesn't want them to see their box animals until everyone is present. Feeling the guilt of keeping everyone waiting and feeling the loss of his search ambition, he caves.

The man drearily promenades to the base.

Down the misted steps, through the locked gates, and inside the protected base walks our favorite boxer. Whilst keeping his usual fierce silver eyes, his disposition remains solemn. He is totally unexcited anymore. But Sasagawa walks into a room of walls that are echoing the familiar sounds of familiar voices. They are louder than the clicks of his dress shoes. They are also louder than the swishes of his dress pants. The rest of his signature suit is soundless.

To his immediate entrance of the large training facility in the underground base is the sight of five familiar faces. Lambo Bovino, Takeshi Yamamoto, Chrome Dokuro, Hayato Gokudera, and Kyoya Hibari are all standing around idly, awaiting Ryohei Sasagawa's arrival. While Yamamoto immediately approaches the Sun Guardian, flashing his sempai a large grin, Hibari fumes further in his annoyance. He is already ready to leave and get his Vongola Box Weapon another day.

But to the Cloud Guardian's surprise, as well as the rest of the guardians, their Boss and the Green Pacifier Holder of the Arcobaleno immediately enter after Ryohei. The Boss prowls inside the room wearing a confident expression, as does the Scientist, but the Scientist also comes carrying a medium-sized black box. On top of this mysterious box is the crest of the Vongola Famiglia.

Five faces watch the two wander to the center of the room, but one face is still feeling 'unextreme.' Just as the two give the cue, the five from the outside trot to their designated spot. Hibari keeps to his corner. Even out of high school now, the man acts as a child. Ryohei only snorts, respecting the man's personal conviction. Gokudera snorts, dismissing his disrespect.

And Yamamoto notices nothing.

Then, as if it had been rehearsed, all five grab the box that matches the color of their ring's flames. Ryohei then looks back to see two left inside the black box lined with black satin and gold accents. His gaze averts to Sawada.

"There are two boxes left?"

Yamamoto, who found the notion curious, looked inside the box as well. "Hmm. One's blue," he looks at the one in his hand for a second before continuing, "Just like the one in my hand." Then a grin appears. "I'll take it."

He happily grabs the blue box, and Sawada says, "Ah yes, Yamamoto did get two."

And Verde, who is scratching his shadowing chin adds, "I made him two for a good reason. I'm sure he will figure out that reason with time."

The boxer then points to the box. "And the last one?"

He hears someone groan behind him, and sees a hand grab the violet colored box. He turns to see Gokudera glaring at him. "It's Hibari's box weapon, stu—" His eyes look to the boss "It's Hibari's. I'll go give it to him."

The right hand man is currently working on **not** insulting people for a change.

Ryohei takes Gokudera's answer in with a nod. It figures that he got a weapon as well, he thought. This thought is one he is trying to prolong, but failing with ease. Thinking is not the Sun Guardian's strong suit. It leaves him holding the golden yellow box while watching everyone open his or her weapons.

His attention first caught Lambo standing next to a large black bull. In his usual cow print get-up, the Thunder Guardian held a cheerful expression on his face while petting the large animal. No one would guess what he's surmising in that young mind of his. While looking proudly at his new pet, Lambo is imagining how many chicks and party invites he will get riding around on his cool bovine.

Surely, fifteen-year-old Lambo is on drugs.

Then Ryohei passed a glance to Chrome, who was hugging the new owl she received. He could also hear her saying 'Mukuro,' but turned away guiltily. He didn't want to be the one who explained that the animal wasn't supposed to work as a telephone. I think that's Sawada's job, he thought.

So his gaze shifted, noticing Hibari leaving and Gokudera scoffing. I think I will go visit Hibari later to see his weapon, he thought. Inviting him out for drinks seems like a good time too, he thought more. Ryohei then pondered whether or not he should invite Kusakabe as well until he feels a hand grab his shoulder.

"You haven't opened up your box yet, Sempai?"

Ryohei looks back to see Yamamoto. As the Rain Guardian is looking at him with a jovial smile, Ryohei responds with, "Ahh, I was only watching everyone else open theirs first."

"Really? You're the one who seemed most excited of all."

_There were many drunken nights where Sasagawa screamed for the stupid pervert scientist to work faster. The extremely drunk guy even offered Chrome as 'work incentive' a few times. Those nights were nights that Chrome showed the Sun Guardian the illusive reality of being slapped._

Ryohei is in the midst of a response, when he hears something bark loudly and then feels something start scratching and nudging him. His gaze lowers to see a puppy running around himself and Yamamoto. The hyper little Akita, with a little tongue hanging out of his grinning mouth, looks only to be a couple months old as he runs and runs and runs—

And then he stops to pee.

"Uwah! Jiro!" Yamamoto runs over to stop what is already too late.

Ryohei's face twists into a mix of disgust to the dog pee and bitter amusement to Yamamoto's idiot puppy (who is now chewing on the Rain Guardians dress shoes). He watches Yamamoto only smile as the swordsman gently directs the dog's attention to a newly crumpled receipt. It is proof of a coffee purchased this morning; it burned Yamamoto's tongue. The swordsman throws the little white ball, and the little fawn colored dog runs like hell to destroy the thing.

The box in Ryohei's hand shakes.

The boxer lets out a sigh, still feeling guilty.

The box shakes again.

With one last look around the room, the man feels it. It is the passion, the beat—it is the thing that makes Ryohei the ultimate extreme. His adrenaline begins surge and yellow flames burst out of his ring; the proof of his position as the Vongola's Sun Guardian. Sasagawa starts yelling at this top of his lungs for no reason except for this insane excitement that he can't explain as he puts the box over his flaming ring.

Everyone looks at the yelling boxer as he opens his box to the extreme.

The box clicks open, and the boxer becomes engulfed in golden rays of light. Then they hear it, a call. It's not one that any of the guardians are familiar with. But the lights fade, and Ryohei takes a step back. In front of him is a kangaroo. With golden eyes and tan colored fur, the kangaroo stares into Ryohei's eyes with mirroring passion. While the two sunny fellows stare at one another with beating hearts, everyone stares at them both weirdly.

What the hell is that thing, thinks Lambo.

Ah, I wonder what he thinks of his weapon, thinks Chrome.

Che, figures the stupid lawn head would get something like a kangaroo, thinks Gokudera.

What a cool animal to get, thinks Yamamoto.

I hope older brother likes it, thinks Sawada.

And Hibari is sitting in the main corridor of Foundation, thinking that Kusakabe did a good job on the tea.

Six watch the Sun Guardian start trembling. It confuses them all. But as Sawada is about to ask if everything is okay, Ryohei grins wildly and hugs the kangaroo tightly.

"HE IS SO EXTREME!"

Then there's a clearing of a scientist's throat. "Ahem. You mean _she_."

They all look to the green-haired man adjusting his glasses with a smug smirk on his face.

"She?" Questions the boxer.

"Yes, the kangaroo in front of you is a doe."

Ryohei's excited look turns to one of worry. It is against everything that is extreme for a woman to fight. His animal is supposed to fight for him—but he can't let a girl fight for him. That is something that doesn't fly in the house of Sasagawa. Of course, the doe feels exactly what Ryohei is thinking and turns its face away guiltily.

This day has been extremely unextreme according to the officials.

Ryohei feels his cheeks lightly burn from the day's progression. Not only could he not find a gift of the ultimate extreme, but he has also hurt his new animal's feelings to the extreme. The boxer looks at his hands in disdain, wishing he were better with his words.

But as the man that lives to the ultimate extreme inspected the white taping on his hands, he realized that the words didn't necessarily matter. He looked back at the doe in front of him, and lightly touched her shoulder.

"As a man, I cannot let you fight. It is also my pride as a man to fight my own battles. But I want you to always stay by my side; it is my way of honor to keep you with me always."

The doe, as well as the other spectators watched as Ryohei Sasagawa violently bit off the taping on his left hand. Taking a second to stare at the bare hand, he immediately leans towards the doe, wrapping that same taping on her left ear.

After finishing, he takes a step back and shows his hand to the doe.

"You see, Kangaryuu, I need you to guard my left."


End file.
